I Believe In A Thing Called Love
by chugster
Summary: It's sort of a song-fic of The Darkness's brilliant song I Believe In A Thing Called Love. Draco comes home early from work and finds Harry from their bedroom doing God knows what. And no, it's not that. Harry/Draco slash, rated T to be safe.


_Disclaimer: nope, don't own them. Not the characters, the song or even the dance moves._

AN: Sort of a song-fic to The Darkness's brilliant I Believe in a thing called love, please do listen to that before reading this, it's really good and fun. Makes me smile every time. Also somewhat inspired by Colin Firth, it you spot the reference then good for you. It's pretty vague though, so I don't blame you if you miss it. :)

**

* * *

**

I believe in a thing called love…

Draco was having an especially boring day at work. He had arrived there with only minutes to spare, thinking he'd surely miss something important if he'd be late. His boss was very particular about coming to work on time even if there wasn't much to do once you got there, which was a real nuisance if you asked Draco. Today was even slower than usual, so after re-organizing his desk for the umpteenth time, spending two hours and finally succeeding in trying to make a house-of-cards that was five stories high, playing a dozen rounds of I spy with his co-workers and generally making everyone around him insane he asked permission to take the rest of the afternoon off and go home early. When the permission was granted he swiftly gathered his things together, his thoughts flying to the man waiting for him at their flat.

Things had been left badly interrupted that morning when Draco had needed to rush to the office. He simply couldn't be late from work once again or –and he was pretty sure that this time it would happen– he's boss would hex him blue the way she had threatened to the last time Harry had managed to make him late. Normally he wouldn't have given a rat's arse about his boss's threats, but since blue _so_ wasn't his colour he really had had no choice but to leave Harry in their bedroom that morning, alone and very frustrated. His loud protests to Draco's honey-coated _but surely you'll wait for me, right love?_ were still ringing in Draco's ears as he had Apparated to work.

Draco could well picture Harry's surprised expression as he'd appear into their living room all of a sudden; for the first few seconds the man would probably be quite shocked, with a look similar to that of a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. Draco might have interrupted his reading –probably just a Quidditch magazine, though– and he'd be sitting in that comfy armchair of theirs, or maybe having a lie-in on the couch. The magazine would drop to the floor as soon as Harry'd recognize the intruder, of course, and he'd be all over Draco in no time. Draco left the office building with a devious smile on his lips and a newly found lightness in his step.

As the blond man Apparated into their living room, mentally prepared to face a sex-depraved Harry and very much looking forward to it, it came as a bit of a downer when the man in question was nowhere to be seen. Draco was not so easily defeated, however, and went on looking for the missing man. He heard a faint melody coming from upstairs as he was passing the staircase that made him stop in his tracks. It was so quiet that he couldn't make out the words from where he was standing, so he ventured upstairs, slightly suspicious now, but more determined than ever to find his lover. The music –as it became evident that it indeed was music– grew louder and louder the closer to their bedroom Draco got. The tune was quite catchy, the singing severely blurred and there was some interesting guitar playing going on. He was absolutely positive he hadn't heard of the artist before today, though. Most likely a Muggle band then.

The door to their bedroom was slightly ajar. The music could be heard loud and clear now, and Draco was not a little afraid of what he might find when he'd open the door. He took a deep breath and took a peek inside.

"_I wanna kiss you every minute every hour every da-a-ay!"_ Harry howled from the top of his lungs, while violently jumping up and down and shaking his shoulders to the music.

"_You got me in a spin, but everything is a-o-k-e-y..."_ he continued, spreading his arms and jumping in a circle. Draco's hand flew to his mouth as he tried to smother the laughter that was spilling out in response to the sight of Harry, clearly lost in the pounding music.

"_Touchin' yoo-oo-oouh!"_ The man sung, pointing at the opposite wall with one finger, holding the imagined microphone in the other and not quite hitting the high notes. Draco winced at the discord.

"_Touchin' mee-ee-eeeh!"_ Herry continued, running one hand down his chest, still oblivious to his suffering audience.

"_Touchin' you, God, you're touching meeeee..." _Harry sung with passion and pounded the floor with his bare feet as he kept up with the persistent beat.

"_I-believe-in-a-thing-called-love, just listen to therhythmofmyheart-"_ He carried on, jumbling the last words together and carrying a tune that certainly wasn't the one the artist was singing.

"_There's-a-chance-we-can-make-it-now, wellberocking'tillthesungoesdown..."_ He mumbled some more, all the while jumping up and down and grinning like a maniac.

"_I believe in a thing called looo-ooove-"_ Harry sung, emphasising the lyrics with grand hand gestures and stretching the final syllable of _love_ with a confidence of a man who knows he's alone.

"_Ooo-o-o-oooh..."_ Draco stared at the performing man with rapture, and jerked back in surprise with the fierce announcement of "_guitar!"_ at the end of all the moaning. He then proceeded to watch Harry pour his heart and soul into a vigorous air guitar solo with an amused smile.

The budding artist was squirming and bucking wildly on the floor with his imaginary guitar as he finally noticed Draco leaning to the door frame, trying his best to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Harry's eyes widened comically and he stopped all movement as he realised the extent of damage he'd just done to his credibility and, up until today, relatively sane image.

Most people would've surely blushed, averted their eyes and felt somewhat humiliated for having been caught doing something as monumentally embarrassing as this, but apparently Harry wasn't like most people. So, after a couple of beats of staring he smiled wickedly and got up from the floor. He danced and wiggled and jiggled his way towards Draco and picked up where he'd been left off, singing with abandon-

"_touching yoo-oo-oouh... touching mee-ee-eeeh... touching you, God, you're touching me..."_ with every bit as confident as he'd been only a few moments ago. Except now he was singing the song directly to Draco. And reaching out to him, and pulling him properly into the bedroom. And wrapping his arms around him and kissing him with a grin that would make a Cheshire cat proud.

He then took both of Draco's hands and started jumping again, inviting the other man to take part in the crazed dance as well. Draco found himself laughing, and in spite of his earlier trepidation, he couldn't help but to join Harry in his over-the-top dance moves and out-of-tune singing. When the song ended, they collapsed to the floor, clutching their stomachs with laughter and wiping sweat from their faces. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun making a fool of himself.

Fin.


End file.
